Wonderful
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Lupin and Tonks. Fight that leads to other things. After books. Written for a challege.


**A/N: **This was written for a challenge posted on the livejournal community wotcherwerewolf. It was to put the Lupin and Tonks certain situations, like lines from movies. So I have bolded lines from _Return of the Ring, Love, Actually_, and_ Ever After_. So that is why some of the bolded lines seem familiar.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Ms. Rowling does. And possibly the people at AOL Time Warner.

* * *

Tonks stood in the backyard of number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was a cold, dreary day and she could only hear the wind blowing. She decided to change her hair to catch the wind. She also made it a light blue color.

She heard a twig crack near her and she turned to see Remus coming up behind her. He stopped beside her, looking in the direction she was.

**"The city has grown silent, there is no warmth left in the sun. It grows so cold."** She said.

**"Tis but the damp of the first spring rain. I do not believe this darkness will endure."** He replied.

"Remus, this is London, there is spring rain, summer rain, fall rain, and winter rain. I don't think one matters over the others. Besides, what is that suppose to mean?"

"It seemed like the right thing to say. How have you been?" He asked.

"Oh just peachy. What with all the fighting and getting hurt. But yes, the fall of Voldemort is good and I celebrated, but then my boyfriend started being distant and that just put a damper on everything." She said angrily.

"Tonks, I can explain-" Remus began.

"Why should you have to explain? I mean there was nothing wrong, but I just thought that you would not be like that. Or maybe that was just an illusion I had-"

"Tonks-" Lupin tried to interrupt, but Tonks seemed on a role.

"-that you were different from other guys. That you might care more. Sirius would always say that you were different, but then again, he would also say you were boring. But I thought that you cared more-"

"Nymphadora!" Lupin tried again.

Tonks didn't even take much notice; she was saying what she had wanted to say for the past few days. "Than anyone else had. I thought that this would be my first really serious relationship. Sure I had serious ones before, but this one seemed different. I thought it would last but I guess you just want out of it now. You know what Remus? You can have out if you want! I have gotten over-"

**"Would you be more comfortable without your clothes on?" **Remus asked.

Tonks stopped her ranting and stared at him open mouthed. "What did you just say?"

"Well, you were not responding to anything else I said. And it did get you to stop didn't it?" She nodded. "Now are you going to let me speak or am I going to have to charm your mouth shut?"

"I'll let you speak." She said.

"Good, well, there is reason behind me being distant. I have been thinking. And a good kind of thinking." He added knowing her expression. He pulled a box from behind his back. He handed it to her. She just looked at it.

"Remus, I really don't want any chocolate." She said still holding the box.

"Yes, well, you know me: **I am Remus, God of chocolate**, but that is not why I want you to have it. Open the box."

"I really don't want any chocolate." She held the box to him.

"Open the bloody box Tonks. It's not going to bite you." She sighed and opened the box. Inside were chocolates with pink dots on top. And in the center was a diamond ring. Tonks took it out and look at it a long time. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, but said nothing. Lupin took this as a sign that he should say something.

He got down on one knee, took the box out of her hand and placed it on the ground. He took her left hand in his, while her right was still holding the ring. "Nymphadora Tonks, **I'll give you anything you ask for - as long as it's not something I don't want to give. **And even then I am sure you can talk me into it. I really can't offer you much, but I love you. So, will you make me a happy werewolf and marry me?" He took the ring from her hand and slipped it on to her ring finger on her left hand. He took out his wand and made it so it was the perfect size for her.

Tonks looked down at the ring, and then back at Remus, and then to the ring and back again. "I think I will have to get used to people calling me Nymphadora now." Was all she said.

"So that is a yes?" Lupin said standing up.

"Well what do you think it was? Yes, Remus!" She jumped into his arms. She felt his arms around her tight and held him as tight as well. **"Why did you have to be so wonderful?"** She asked.

"Because you are. Can you do one thing for me?" He asked.

"Anything."

"Change your hair back to pink." And she did. "I like pink better." And then the sun came out from behind the clouds.

* * *

**A/N: ** What did you think? Please review!  



End file.
